


Ways of the Past (Obi-Wan Kenobi x OC)

by jjelainexo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jedi, Past, Sad, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force, Trauma, strong female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjelainexo/pseuds/jjelainexo
Summary: Jayna Kari was once a strong, hopeful Jedi, but that was before the Clone Wars. Before she was stripped of her innocence. Before she went from a peacekeeper to a warrior. Before her family in everything but blood was murdered by the man she looked up to... and loved.Now, she's nothing more than the daughter of a shopkeeper on a dustbowl, wondering where she truly belongs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also available on wattpad- @jennelainexo

Obi-Wan had never known a pain like this. He had never experienced loss on a scale of this magnitude. When he lost his master all those years ago, he told himself that there would never be a pain like that in his life again, and for a while, he believed it. But that was before his whole world came to an abrupt stop. Before the man he loved as a brother took everything from him. Now, pain has become the norm for Obi-Wan, and if there was a day where he didn't feel any, then Obi-Wan knew that it must be the end of his story. As much as Obi-Wan would have liked to give up and accept the doomed fate that awaited him as a Jedi, he knew that the lives of others still depended on him. Luke, the son of the ghost of the monster who had brought him so much pain and loss, needed someone to watch over him. And Jayna... oh Jayna, the girl he had learned to love. She needed him too, but her existence would pose a threat to the life he had to create for himself and Luke on Tatooine. Jayna had tragically fallen for Anakin Skywalker and although Anakin had proclaimed his love for Padme, there was a part of Anakin that loved Jayna just as much. During the attack on the Jedi temple, Anakin... or rather Darth Vader, had left Jayna injured enough and in a force trance so that she would appear dead. Obi-Wan was still at a loss for why he would so such a thing when he didn't hesitate to slaughter the rest of the Jedi.  That is how Master Yoda came to the conclusion that he must use the force to temporarily alter Jayla's memory, so that she could remain hidden from the force until the time was ready for the Jedi to live again. The thought of using the force to make his beloved friend not know who he was anymore or even that she was one with the force would've been enough to make Master Kenobi question himself and the Jedi way. But he was not Master Kenobi anymore, he was Ben Kenobi, a hermit who was sentenced to a life of loneliness in the hope of one day returning light and balance to the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

"I smiled.

We were   
Under the   
Same sky  
At least."  
—————————————————

What would he do now? Was he just to drop the girl off at her new "family"? See her around town and pretend that he didn't watch her grow from a doe-eyed youngling into a brave Jedi Knight who had seen too much for her age? Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he could, Yoda was asking too much from him, he couldn't abandon what family he had left, not after his precious Jedi Order had been destroyed. But a part of him knew he had to, he was the only hope of the force-sensitive children who were about to grow up in a galaxy where they would be exploited because of the greed of the dark side. And deep down, he knew he could, he had spent years being the perfect Jedi. He experienced so much pain, yet fear never guided his actions. He had experienced love, but never blindly followed passion. While everyone had always deemed Anakin as the poster boy for the Jedi, due to his god-like status in the hearts of the citizens of the Republic, even Anakin himself had known that Obi-Wan was the closest you could get to the physical manifestation of the light side of the Force (well except for the Daughter of course). With a sigh and a hand running through his beard, Obi-Wan pulled the hood of his Jedi robes up and stepped into the room aboard Bail Organa's ship that housed the bunks. Laying on one of the bunks, appearing lifeless, was Jayna. Obi-Wan had to remind himself that she actually was alive, unlike everyone else he had cared for. He wasn't in the room when Yoda altered Jayna's memory, dimming her presence in the force as if she was now just a flickering candle, a far stretch from the raging fire she once was. Oh how Obi-Wan hoped that one day he could help her rekindle that fire. He needed her strength and friendship now more than ever in this now dark galaxy. But that would have to wait, until he was sure that he was invisible to the eye of the Empire, and that Luke would not follow the same path that his father had. Until that day comes, he is left with nothing more than the gentle reassurance that Jayna is on the same planet as him, despite it feeling like they are galaxies away.


	3. Chapter 3

"The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins—but in the heart of its strength lies weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back.  
       Love is more than a candle.  
       Love can ignite the stars.   
\- Matthew Stover  
—————————————————

The oppressive, dry heat was finally getting to her. Jayna had spent all day at her mother's market stand trying to shake some extra Wupiupi out of the townspeople. She should have felt guilty for charging a higher than usual price for the produce but for the market's location in the heart of Mos Eisley, the clientele weren't exactly the type of people she had empathy for. The first of the twin suns was reaching the horizon and it was time for her to put away the produce.

This had become a sort of ritual and the mundaneness of it didn't escape her, she felt like she was wasting away on this dustbowl of a planet. Life hadn't always been like this...or at least she thinks it hadn't. Today was the one year anniversary of her incident with the "barbaric sand monsters" to quote her mother. Jayna still to this day isn't exactly sure the specifics of what happened, it proves to be a very subject for her mother. All she remembers is that she woke up one day with bandages decorating her body, a serious headache and a stranger standing over her. The stranger turned out to be her mother, it had taken her a couple of minutes, but memories seemed to slowly come into existence in her head of her family and life on this planet. Her mother explained to her that the town doctor attributed her memory loss to the serious head injury that the Tusken Raiders had gifted her with. Jayna was left with more than just a headache after that day... she also had a sense of confusion that would follow her for the next year. 

A loud noise snapped her out of her thoughts and Jayna saw she had ran into someone and dropped the crate of pallie she was carrying.   
"Kriff!" Jayna let out, followed by an frustrated sigh. "There's no way I can sell these now." Jayna sounded defeated while looking down at the now dusty, smashed fruit.  
"Oh, I'm so very sorry. It's all my fault, I wasn't being very obser—" started a very elegant sounding voice.   
The unfinished sentence caused Jayna's brows to crease and she looked up to see the stranger staring at her as if she was a two-headed eopie.  
"I know i'm easy on the eyes but don't you think it's rude to stare for that long?" Jayna teased the stranger with a smirk on her face.

The sound of her voice was enough to sever any connection between his mind and his body. This cannot be happening thought Obi-Wan as he continued to stare at the face of the young woman he hadn't seen since he left her with her memory altered.   
It's too soon! She cannot know that I know who she is... at least she has her humor intact. Obi-Wan smirked internally, he could do this, he had to do this. 

"Of course, excuse my manners dear, I haven't seen a sentient being in a while" said Obi-Wan with a polite smile.

"Oh? You live a ways out of town then" said Jayna with a nod of her head.

"Yes, something like that". Obi-Wan wasn't sure how much he should let her know about him.. yet. 

Jayna glanced at the sky and saw that the first twin sun was almost hidden by the horizon.   
"Well then, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting going now. I have to clean this up and close the shop for today". Jayna said more to herself than the stranger, a way of creating a mental to-do list.  

"Please, let me help. After all it was my misdoing which led us to this situation" Obi-Wan said, his Jedi politeness deeply ingrained in him. 

"Okay, sounds fair" smiled Jayna after she quickly assessed that this man was just being nice and didn't have an ulterior motive. 

Jayna hadn't expected her night to end that way but as she picked up the spoiled fruit with the stranger at her side, she couldn't help but feel that maybe there was a slim chance for an interesting life awaiting her on this planet.


End file.
